


Under The Mistletoe

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Christmas with Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, alec on ice but falls, also he's never had turkey dinner before, hes not that graceful, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Magnus shows Alec the true spirit of Christmas. Alternative title: "Alec's Full Mundane Christmas Experience"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it's a little late but here is the malec Christmas fic that I promised.

"Shadowhunters don't celebrate Christmas. At least not to the extent that mundanes do," Alec said as he was typing up his report for the Clave. Magnus was seated next to him atop of the table, legs crossed and using magic to make a Christmas bulb float in midair. "Can you not do that? It's distracting."

Magnus huffed. "Honey, if you wanted a distraction, all you had to do was ask." He gently set the bulb down and sighed. "Why don't Shadowhunters celebrate Christmas? Is it a Jewish thing? All Shadowhunters are Jewish?"

"We're not Jewish. At least....not that I know of." Alec waved a hand, dismissively. "We just don't, okay? We don't have time to be sitting around a tree singing songs about a moose with a red nose. It just seems ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that you just insulted Rudolph. He's a reindeer. Not a moose. You're getting coal in your stocking this year." Magnus turned the red bulb over in his hands, admiring his reflection in the shiny ceramic. "Spend Christmas with me, Alexander. I'll fill you up with such spirit you'll want to celebrate it every year after that."

Alec snorted. "Yeah. I'm sure you want to fill me up with something," he peered over at Magnus, who grinned mischievously. "My answer is no but thanks anyway."

Grabbing a chair, Magnus swung it around and plopped himself down, arms resting on the back of it. "Is it your parents? Is that why you're so reluctant?"

Alec sighed heavily. "I'll never get this report done in time if you don't stop talking so much-"

"Forget the report for ten minutes. The world isn't going to end if you don't finish one damn report. Look at me, Alec." When Alec looked at him, Magnus let his eyes roam over his gorgeous boyfriend. "Do this for me. Please. It would mean the absolute world to me if you spent Christmas with me. Just one day. That's all I'm asking."

One day didn't seem all that bad. It was just a few hours of spending time together, exchanging gifts and eating food before going back to work again. In Alec's mind, a few hours seemed like a lifetime, which maybe it was to some people. But to immortals like Magnus, a few hours was nothing but a blink of an eye. 

"One day. That's all I can afford to take off. We're not exactly crawling with Shadowhunters here. It's an all hands on deck kind of society," Alec whispered so that no one could hear. 

Magnus clapped his hands. "Yes! Oh you're going to love what I have planned for us, Alexander. You'll get a full mundane holiday experience in the 24 hours that I have you. You won't regret it."

"I better not!" Alec smiled as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him. "If the world ends while we're sipping hot cocoa by the fire, I'll kill you. Won't even hesitate."

"You can't kill me if I'm already dead, Alexander. End of the world, remember?" Magnus whispered in a low voice. He gave Alec one final kiss on the lips before smiling broadly. "Come to my place in two hours. Wear that cologne I got you for your birthday too. It makes me want to eat you up."

Alec felt his face heat up. "Sure. Two hours. I'll sneak away somehow."

Magnus winked as he walked away, his mind working the gears as he planned out every detail of every second that he was going to spend with Alec. 


End file.
